The Life Of Your Average Vengeful Ninja
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: A Side Story To "The Life Of Your Average Nut Job Ninja." In this story Sophia Plots revenge against the unforgiving village she once called home, so she turns to her brother for some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the wonderful world of the spin-offs!**

**This fanfic is aligned with The Life Of Your Average Nutjob Ninja.**

**Same character, different story.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!....yet.....**

* * *

"Sophia! Take your medication!" Iruka yelled after me as I escaped through the back window. "Why don't you come and make me!?" I screamed back, running into the village streets while managing to dodge the people as they scurried to move out of my way. They knew better by now that if they didn't get out of my way, and fast, they'd be knocked over. I always got horrid looks from the people who knew of me. They call me the "Village Idiot," or the "Bringer Of Chaos." I usually just ignored them.

Within five minutes Iruka Sensei was on my trail again. "Get back here!" he yelled. "Your In Big Trouble!" I could almost see the steem coming out of his ears. "Why? So thirteen houses burned a bit and the academy's roof was singed a bit. No one was hurt. So what?" I shot back, turning a corner...right into an ally with a dead end. Wonderful...

"So What?? SO WHAT????!!!! What do you mean 'So What?'" his face was bright red. Meanwhile I was trying to find a way out of the ally. "You are the least disciplined student i have EVER come across in all my years of teaching."

"Umm, sensei. You've only been teaching for about two years."

While he was thinking of something to come back with, I just barely snuck by him.

Back in the streets of Konohagakure, he was only one foot behind me.

He was just about to catch me when he stopped short. I looked behind me, and thought that he had givenb up the chase, but then i heard it too. The only sound that could 100% mean there was trouble brewing. Naruto's Laughter. Iruka sensei looked from me, to the west side of the village. "I'll deal with you later." he said, and the he was gone.

Back home, I had my nightly cub of coffee and had a nice relaxing night of dreamless sleep. If only every night could be this peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the wonderful world of the spin-offs!**

**This fanfic is aligned with The Life Of Your Average Nutjob Ninja.**

**Same character, different story.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!....yet.....**

* * *

"Get away from me! You're crazy!" I yelled at Sasuke, who was chasing me with a giant lolg. "Must....Have....REVENGE!!!!!" he screamed.

I spun around and got right into his face.

"Are you saying that I look like a guy? Like Itachi?" I was so angry i could have thrown him right off a cliff, and he was my own brother. "AAAAH!! YOU SAID THE WORD! the one word i CAN'T stand to hear!!!!" He cowarded in the corned of the street covering his ears.

"Yeah, and _**I**_ have the mental problem." I said, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

All the villagers were staring at me. I suddenly has they BEST idea ever, well for me anyway. I always loved to mess around with the villagers. (They are soooo afraid of me!)

I smiled, the yelled "BOO!" at the top of my lungs with an angry look on my fsce. They all ran of screaming for their lives. "Wow, cowards."

"SOPHIA! What have you done?" Iruka yelled at me a half hour later when he found me sitting in the middle of the street. What? It's not like I had much better to do.

"Why sensei, what ever do you mean?" I asked sweetly, putting on the most innocent face i could. He saw right through it.

"A large group of villagers are cowarding in the West side corner of the village. That's NARUTO territory! Whatever you did must have been pretty bad to send them over there!"

"Hey! All I said was Boo, and they all ran off. Annoying Emo Freaks.** (No offense to any emo kids)**

Suddenly Sasuke's Voice sounded in the distance. "I take that offensively!"

"Whatever sensei; they'll get over themselves soon enough anyway." I stated, swinging my chainsaw around, nearly decapitating a couple of villagers.

That night I was in bed, but for some reason I could not sleep. Whenever I can't sleep I go and see Ren, my War Horse who I let run around in the woods.

I slid out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and my favorite sweatshirt. I then put on my ninja shoes and locked the door behind me as I left and disappeared into the woods.

I found Ren grazing in a nearby meadow, or, more like a break in the trees. She heard me coming and already had a neigh waiting for me.

Ren is a Ninja War Horse. A breed developed through scientific experimentation and selective breeding. They're designed for speed, stamina, power, intelligence, and ability to stay focused. Ren's Dam and Sire were the best in the Land of fire, who are known for their war horses. These horses only have one owner for life, and if their owner dies so do they. That's how both Ren lost her parents; when mine died. It's a very sacred spiritual connection.

Ren is midnight black with white socks on all four legs, a blaze on her face, and a pink nose. She measures about 17.2hh, taller than me and I'm 5'11.

Ren lied down to sleep, and I climbed onto her back. We were both out cold in less than five minutes.


End file.
